


My Name Is Philip.

by Snap_crackle_spock



Series: I'm not throwing away my blaster shot [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: But the backstory's important, Kidnapping, also a character is introduced that's going to be in the sequel, back with the star wars AU!, they're horrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7139348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snap_crackle_spock/pseuds/Snap_crackle_spock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second of my four one-shots, this one reveals the backstory of Philip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Name Is Philip.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, HamilHomies.
> 
> Sorry this isn't as long as usual, but I've been trying to write it forever and I just wanted it up. It ends nice, I think.

Philip didn’t exactly remember when he’d been taken. He knew about five things for certain: He’d been walking alone to the marketplace to meet Alex; The hurricane came from nowhere with zero warning; The First Order shuttles descended from above in the middle of all of the chaos; Philip had been taken; Alex was nowhere to be seen. 

He’d heard rumors about a rogue group of former Empire sympathizers banding together, but he’d never thought that he’d see them in his lifetime. He sure as fuck didn’t expect to be abducted by them. 

They came out of nowhere. At school, they had monthly hurricane warning practices, drilling it into their heads to hide under the nearest immovable object and cover your head for dear life. And that’s what he did. The moment he saw signs of the storm, he dashed to the nearest tree and all but hugged it in an attempt to stay close to it. He’d been through hurricanes before, but this one seemed different. It was like the weather had predicted the gamechanger about to happen.

His eyes were screwed shut in an effort to keep the water droplets whizzing by his head from his eyes. Subsequently, he didn’t see them sneaking up behind him. He was only made aware of the people behind him when a sharp pain -a needle?- was shoved into his lower back and he immediately fell asleep.

When he woke up, he was in a ship. Or, at least, that’s what he’d assumed. There were no windows, only metal walls enclosing him, about 13 other kids, and two adults, each with a weapon. Most of the kids -some younger than him, some older- were hugging themselves. A handful were next to one another. The majority of them were crying. Some were still unconscious. 

“Who are you?” He demanded, snarling at the woman holding a blaster, “What are you doing with us?”

“Shut up!” She shouted, hoisting up the weapon and Philip had no doubt she would actually shoot him. 

Shrinking down again, he pressed his back to the metal wall. He could feel the gentle hum of machinery behind it, and it was a calming contrast to the horror awaiting him in the room surrounding him. 

“You okay, kid?” A gentle voice came from his right. He looked up to see a kind, soft looking girl extending her hand for him. She had pretty, curly hair and sparkling brown eyes. Eyes to bright to be in a place like this. 

“Yes?” He said, angry that it came out more like a question, “No. Not in the slightest. I just don’t know what’s happening.” He dropped his head again to his lap. Alex was probably freaking out. He was probable tearing apart the planet in search of Philip. When would he realize Philip wasn’t coming back? When had Philip accepted that he wasn’t?

“That sucks,” she said morbidly, and Philip felt her slide over to sit next to him, “I’m Sally, by the way. Sally Hemming. I don’t think I’ve seen you around that much, though I think it’s because you seem a lot younger than me. I mean, I think we’d be in different years at school. Sorry, I’m running my mouth. People tell me I do that when I’m nervous.”

“It’s fine,” Philip raised his head, giving a meek smile, “I’m used to it. My older brother does it all the time. It’s kind of comforting to have someone just talk. It almost makes this bearable.”

 

“Name, age, and gender,” A monotonous soldier asked Philip, a tablet of some sort in his hands. 

“Fuck you.”

“Name, age, and gender.  _ Now,” _ He said between gritted teeth.

“Philip,” He said warely, glancing at the blaster hanging on the troops belt, “Fourteen, Male. Fuck you.”

Typing something into his tablet, the soldier simply pushed Philip to the rest of the group, already demanding information from the next scared little kid. Quickly, Philip found Sally again. She seemed to be the only one who wasn’t mortified into speechlessness. She was, however, biting at her fingernails nervously.

“This is really scary,” She huffed, trying to look around the people in front of them. Philip was trying to figure out what was happening. They weren’t moving anywhere, and it seemed like the soldiers were beginning to line them up in a shoulder-to-shoulder manor. None to gently, he felt the rough hands of some faceless person shoving him into line next to Sally.

“You could say that again.”

“Hello,” The seductive voice of a woman dressed entirely in red sounded as she came into view as she slowly walked down the line, “my name is Maria Reynolds, and you all are  _ very  _ lucky.” There was an uncomfortable silence that followed her statement, and the most noise came from a younger kid shifting and letting out a sniffle.

“You are all now part of a brand new organization, dedicated to bringing order throughout the galaxy. The First Order, if you will. And each of you are going to play a vital role in securing the fate of the universe. Of course, we realize that this might be a bit scary to some of you. But fear not, the family members that you are most likely missing right now would be nothing but proud of you for sacrificing yourself for the greater good.”

As she passed in front of Philip, he could feel a certain frigidness surrounding her, like she was sucking all of the warmth out of the air. Looking out of the corner of her eye, she gave him a once over before moving on to Sally. Sally, whom made her turn to face the girl. Sally who looked like she was about to shit herself but hid it well beneath a layer of cool. 

“Jefferson?” Maria called, and a man in a red cloak similar to Maria’s marched to her side, arching an eyebrow at the woman, “take her. I want to talk to George about her. And… Give her a private room. I think she has potential.” Without another word, the man -Jefferson- took Sally by the arm and marched her out of the main room. Philip wanted to race after her. He wanted to tackle this Jefferson to the ground, get her back, and return her to Yavin 4 where they belonged, along with the rest of these terrified children. But, looking at Maria, he realized that these people would kill him. Like, actual murder. They didn’t care if he was a kid or not. If he opposed them, they would shoot him down before he could step a toe out of line. 

So, instead of rescuing Sally, he watched as she was stolen away, mouthing  _ help me _ to him over and over.

“As I was saying,” Maria ruffled herself like a fancy bird, “you are part of the new generation of weapons. You will eat, sleep, and breath the battlefield until you are ready to live on it. Boys, please follow General Seabury, ladies please accompany me. You will find your new uniforms on your beds waiting for you. Once you change, you are to dispose of the outfits you are currently wearing. Your assessments begin tomorrow morning. Dismissed.”

 

His name became a religious chant. It felt like the only thing he had left of him even after years of them trying to wash away  _ Philip.  _ And even then they’d tried to take his name from him, too. Ph-l1p. That’s what they’d begun calling him, treating him like he was nothing more than letters and numbers on a screen. Like he wasn’t even a human being. 

Since he’d joined, he’d seen people come and go. Some stayed for months, years even. Others were gone within a week. Some came back, some didn’t, and Philip tried really hard not to think about where they went off to. 

Sally was one of the handful that came back. It took months, and Philip had almost forgotten about her by that point, but she returned eventually. Except, she wasn’t a smiling little girl who ran her mouth, like she had been when Philip had originally met her. Instead, she came back as a tall, scary girl who accompanied Thomas Jefferson wherever he went.

Jefferson had a reputation on the base. He was the fourth in command to King George, following Maria and Samuel. Though Philip had never seen him fight, he’d heard that he was a force to be reckoned with. According to John, a newer recruit from Zigeria, who’d seen them spar, he’d almost beaten Maria. Almost, of course.

Usually he handled the away missions, while Seabury monitored what happened on the base and Maria floated a bit in between the two. So Philip wasn’t surprised when a hush came over the Troopers sitting in the dining area as Thomas marched through, bright purple cloak billowing after him. What he  _ was _ surprised by was when Sally came trailing behind him, hair shaved off on the sides and a large sniper blaster across her back.

“They call her The Bullet,” John whispered across the table and that made Philip nervous because if they called someone who had been so kind, so genuine, something so horrific than what had happened?

Looking at Philip’s clearly distraught face, John quirked an eyebrow, “You know her?”

“I did.”

“Well, good for you. Maybe she’ll go easy on you during change,” he studied Philip’s confused expression, “You haven’t heard? According to some light gossip, TJeffs is leaving to do some undercover work with Madison and she’s taking over training the StormTroopers.”

“She just didn’t seem like the kind of person who would assist anyone with this sort of thing.”

“War changes people, Philip.”

**Author's Note:**

> Next up, the one we're all waiting for, the Maria one shot!


End file.
